familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lake Village, Arkansas
Lake Village is a city in Chicot County, Arkansas. The population was 2,823 at the 2000 census. The city is the county seat of Chicot County . Lake Village is named for its location on Lake Chicot, an oxbow lake formed from the Mississippi River. Lake Chicot is the largest oxbow lake in North America and the largest natural lake in Arkansas. The state Tourist Information Center in Lake Village is located on a pier extending out into Lake Chicot. It is the only Center in the state completely heated and cooled by solar energy. However, it is scheduled to be replaced by a more modern center. History According to legend, the remains of Hernando De Soto might be buried under Lake Chicot. Also, Charles Lindbergh made his first nighttime flight over Lake Chicot and Lake Village in April 1923. See here for a list of sites associated with the de Soto Expedition. Lake Village has nine properties listed on the National Register of Historic Places: Carlton House, Chicot County Courthouse, Sam Epstein House, Gregory Dipping Vat, Lake Village Commercial Historic District, Lake Village Confederate Monument, Lake Village Post Office, Dr. E.P. McGehee Infirmary, New Hope Missionary Baptist Church Cemetery (Historic Section), and the John Tushek Building. The nearby Lakeport Plantation is also listed. Geography Lake Village is located at (33.331592, -91.283497) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all land. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,823 people, 1,090 households, and 705 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,357.7 people per square mile (524.0/km²). There were 1,233 housing units at an average density of 593.0 per square mile (228.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 40.74% White, 56.15% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 1.13% Asian, 0.57% from other races, and 1.20% from two or more races. 1.38% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,090 households out of which 33.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 36.6% were married couples living together, 24.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.3% were non-families. 32.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.16. In the city the population was spread out with 29.3% under the age of 18, 8.0% from 18 to 24, 25.5% from 25 to 44, 19.7% from 45 to 64, and 17.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 79.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 71.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $20,625, and the median income for a family was $28,438. Males had a median income of $37,031 versus $14,872 for females. The per capita income for the city was $12,677. About 29.1% of families and 36.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 49.6% of those under age 18 and 24.5% of those age 65 or over. Economy The economy is agricultural based. The crops grown are mainly cotton, soybeans and wheat. There is also a large aquacultural base consisting mainly of catfish farmers. In addition, county government is an important employer as Lake Village is the county seat of Chicot County. Education Public education is provided by Lakeside School District, which leads to graduation from Lakeside High School. Teach For America has a large presence in the school district. Transportation In June 2008, construction was completed to convert the two-lane combined highway of 82, 65 and 278 inside of the city limits of Lake Village into a four-lane highway, with an added stoplight and sidewalks on both sides of the road. There has been no indication of whether plans for widening the highway further south to the Greenville Bridge are still viable, or when construction might begin. Image:Lake Village Road Construction.JPG|In June Image:New Stoplight in Lake Village.JPG|In December Notable people *Leon "Pee Wee" Whittaker, American trombonist References External links *City of Lake Village *Lakeside School District *Lakeport Plantation, Arkansas's only Antebellum Plantation Home on the Mississippi River *Delta News Online:Hometown News For The Mississippi Delta Including Lake Village! Category:Cities in Chicot County, Arkansas Category:Cities in Arkansas Category:County seats in Arkansas